Kiss Me Like The Wold's Gunna End
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Vegeta, A Prince, a worrier, a man. Bulma, A Genius, a loud mouth, a woman. Will love find these two? Or will it slip away when a secret is revealed? Read and Review, or enrage Vegeta! Rated M for Chapter 6...and another chapter involving Goku. lol. can't handle M? Don't read! But you're missing out!
1. Kiss Me

Spoot: Well, They loved it!

Goku: I know! I told you they would!

Vegeta: *Gumbling in the background*

Kiss Me Like The World's Gunna End

He nearly choked on the breath he was trying to take in. She had on that dress. The red one. The one that inched up her leg dangerously. The one that proved that woman had passed class with all D's. Bulma was approaching the table slowly. Vegeta couldn't help buy stare, with his mouth open. He concentrated on her, until he over heard, with his amazing ears, a conversation a few women were having a few tables over. Oh no...If Bulma could here them...

"I bet its hot." Said one girl

"Yeah, I bet he just grabs you by the back of the head and just...does things to you." Said the other girl.

Vegeta turned in his seat to look at them, but it was to late. Bulma was right in front of them. "He does." She said. she had her hands on her hips, staring down at the two teens. "I Should know..." She leaned down. The girls becoming a bit scared. "See that man, right there? Yeah, that's my man...Got that?" She said, poking one girl in the arm, then she stood upright, and walked over to the table, and sat down. The two girls got up, paid, and left.

"What was that about?" Vegeta asked. A little shocked at what his woman had done. "I am so sick of those little girls! UGH! And you-" He jumped with a gasp. "AH! ME! What did I do! You're crazy!"

"Yeah you! You were just gonna sit there and let them keep on!"

"I don't even know what they were talking about! Would you shut up woman!"

"They were talking about you! They were talking about what sex would be like with you!"

Vegeta's face went pale, for a moment, then bright...BRIGHT...red. Bulm paid no mind, she kept up her one sided conversation. "I mean, not that I blame them, I wonder that sometimes, myself!" She looked over at him. "I bet sex with you is dirty!" She had a smile on her face, but Vegeta was none to happy. He looked ready to power up, and fly away.

"Are you ok? It's no big deal you know. I remember what you said, its ok." She was still talking as they walked into the house. Lunch was all her, talking about this and that. Mostly sex. Something Vegeta wanted nothing to do with. Not that he didn't want to...He kept his eyes on the floor as she talked. "I mean, it would be nice, but you don't want to. I like you no matter what, even if it is weird, even if its unheard of. Even Goku and Chi Chi have sex, I mean, come on, where do you think babies come from!" She continued to ramble, Vegeta began to grunt, wishing she would just stop! If she only knew...

"I get it, no big deal, we'll just be monks, thats all, ju-"

He reached over and grabbed her with a heavy hand, pulling her close. Shutting her up, with a very deep kiss. When they pulled apart, she smiled. "Would it start out like this?" Vegeta hissed through his teeth, and looked at the floor, then slowly, set her feet back on it. "No..." He began. She sat on the sofa, preparing herself for a speech.

"I would...not do that to you." He said, bawling up his fists. clenching them so hard, his gloves squeaked. She tilted her head to the side. "Do what to me?" She asked, making him growl and turn his back to her. At this point Bulma saw something she never thought she would see, Vegeta, vulnerable. "I..." He turned to face her, growled, shook his head, and turned back around. "I...you see..." He began again, growled, "D'rr...FORGET IT!" He snapped, storming out of the room. She just sat there, nodding at what ever the hell had just happened.

"She will never understand!" Vegeta yelled, blasting a dint into the gravity room's wall. He stood there for a moment, catching his breath. He thought about the first time he really looked at her, he knew, he could never...ever do something like that to her. Not until She truly loved him, and he knew...she trusted him. She wasn't that girl. You don;t just take something like that from her on a Monday because there's nothing on TV. He let out a loud yell, blasting the targets. "Never understand!"

"Maybe he's just not ready." Chi Chi said, handing Bulma a soda. "When did you know it was time, you and Goku?" She asked. Chi Chi sat down at the table, and opened her drink. "Lets see, we were right outta high school. He just picked me up, flew me to a remote island, and we made love there. we never talked about it, we just...did it."

"What was it like."

"I thought I was gonna die. The first time for the monkey people is...well...deadly. You gotta remember, they're not human. Animal is more like it. they don't 'make love' they mate...ya'know...like crazy sex..."

"So, Like...it can kill you?"

"Yeah, Goku kept asking me if I was sure about it! I'm glad we did it, honestly. Right after that, I got pregnant with Gohan, They only do it once a year too...you know, let off the swimmers. They can have sex all they want, but once a year...swimmers. and when it's that time of the year for them...sex can be real scary..."

Bulma's personal light bulb busted over her head. That was it.

Vegeta shot off the sofa with a holler when the door swung open. In stormed Bulma. "Where did you run off to?" She asked. He looked dumbstruck. "Oh don't even try it! Where were you! Why did you run off!?" She sat next to him, her voice more calm than before. He too, relaxed his muscles. "Gravity room." He said simply, looking back over at the TV. "You couldn't just sit here, like a civilized person, and talk to me about whats going on with you!"

Vegeta slammed his fists on the coffee table, nearly breaking it. "WHAT! What woman! What would you like to know!" She crossed her arms, never flinching at his outburst. It was clear to her now...he would never hurt her. That's what this was all about. She knew...he loved her. "I wanna know how you feel, right now, at this moment." She demanded. He threw his hands in the air, and shot off the sofa, she joined him, grabbing his arm. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare run away from me!" She had a good grip, she was stronger than your average girl, built like an Amazon. But...he broke free from her. She latched on to him again, and again he broke free.

"You will never best me!" She snapped, "I wont...let go." He glared at her, then shoved her softly, and she went down to the sofa. She shot back up, and he shoved again, and down she went, getting back up almost as fast. "STOP IT VEGETA!" His eyes went wide. "Just stop! GOD! Do I need to spell it out for you!" He turned to walk away, but she grabbed a hand full of his hair, and he dropped.

"I had no idea...its like the tail thing huh." She said. the two were sitting on the floor. He was rubbing his head. All he did was grumble a response. "I'm sorry, what more do you want from me...oh, and...you're really heavy." his cheeks glowed a light shade of pink, and she giggled. "Can we please stop this..." He asked, his voice low and raspy. "No." was all she had to say. "Not until you tell me the truth, not until you tell me you love me." He looked over at her, nearly breaking his neck. His eyes about to fall out of his head. "I know you do Vegeta...Just tell me..."

"You...Me, love you! HA!" He tried to get up, but his legs failed him. His equilibrium still off from the hair pulling. "Oh please Vegeta! I know you do! Why else would you be here...still! Why all the weirdness about sex! Why else would you call my cooking crap, yet still eat it like you've never had a home cooked meal!"

"BECAUSE I NEVER HAVE!" He snapped, and she got quiet. "I..." He growled in frustration, then continued. "Never...had anyone cook for me before...Ok, is that what you wanna hear?!"

"That is a start, yeah-"

"Would you just...just...shut up!" With that, he leaned in, and kissed her hard. when separated, he took a deep breath, and finished his long, overdue, speech. "I'm sorry...Bulma. Everything you do for me, and have done...that's all new to me. Most take it for granted, but not me." He looked her right in her big blue eyes. "I can't take you for granted. And I can't...I just can't harm you." He took her face in his strong hand. "I know I will, if we do the one thing you want the most. you must give me time." She nodded. "It's not that I don't want it..." His eye brows raised. "I do...but, I can't hurt you..."

"Say it..." She said. "Say it Vegeta. Tell me you love me."

"I can't." He said. He removed his hand and peered down at the floor. "I'm not sure you would understand what it would mean. It's not just a word...it's not just a feeling..." She reached over and lifted his strong eyes to meet hers. "I love you Vegeta." She looked ready to fight a mammoth. He never removed his eyes from hers. They were planted, and belonging to her eyes. "When you're ready to admit it to me, I'll be here. But you can't deny that I know the truth, you love me, you never said you didn't. And here, on Earth, that means more than you know." She let him go, and broke the gaze by standing up, and walking away.

Spoot: Should I keep going?

Goku: YES!

Vegeta: NO!

Bulma: *slaps Vegeta with a fish*


	2. Everything

Spoot: they say you can't force something great-

Vegeta: Are you tooting your own horn?!

Spoot: UGH! Get in the chair...

Everything

He watched her walk away, walk right into her room, and shut the door. He had never seen her like this. Was she mad? No, usually when she was mad, she would let you know...over and over again...loudly. He rubbed his head, searching his mind. _She loves me. How could this be? No one has ever loved me._ And She came right out and said it. He looked over at her door. He watched it long and hard, wishing he could see through it. The one power a Sayan did not posses. He grunted as he pulled himself off the floor, and walked over to that cursed wood between them.

"May I come in?" He asked, rapping on the door. The one power that did him the most good was hearing. He heard a strange noise coming from her room. She sounded as if she were sick, or something. He didn't wait for the answer. He threw the door open to see her laying on her bed, in a fit of sobs. "What are you doing!" he shouted, panicked. She looked up at him in shock. "GET OUT!" She whaled, throwing a pillow. He did nothing to dodge it, it hit him in the face, and fell to the floor, he didn't flinch.

"It's called crying! GOD!" She tossed another pillow at him, this time, he caught it with his keen swift reflex. Crying? people only did that when they were sad? Humans were a weak lot. Vegeta sat down on her bed, making it creek. He had made her cry? "I'm not worth the sorrow." She laid down, and rolled over. Turning her back to him. "That's not why I'm crying..." She lied. "Then...what is it?" He asked. Did he honestly care? Why was he sitting here, trying to make things better before he even knew what was wrong. He was a warrior, not a therapist. And it was obvious, he was not much of a boyfriend either.

"I..." He began, but stayed quiet. Never able to really say anything around her. She sniffled, but nothing more. "I can't say it." He finally blurted out. "But..." He bawled up his fists. "T-that...doesn't mean I don't." She sat up, and faced him, but he had _his_ back turned. His eyes on the floor. "Why then? Why can't you say it?" She asked. His body twitched. "I...just cant. Like I said, I don't think you understand what it means." He was shaking a bit, and breathing erratically. "It means you love...someone!" She snapped.

"TO ME!" He yelled, facing her now. "You don't understand what it means to me!" He turned his back to her once more. She reached over and placed a cool hand on his warm shoulder. It was a first, because he let her. He sat stiff, unsure of what to do. "Then why don't you tell me, explain it to me Vegeta." If only he could explain it to himself, even he didn't understand it. He twitched, and let out a grunt. "Ok..." She whispered. She pat his shoulder and retracted her hand, then laid down, back to him.

"You let me touch you. Is it the same." She said.

"Is what the same?" He scoffed.

"Is it the same as telling me you love me. Its trust, isn't it Vegeta."

He stayed quiet. "That's it isn't it." She mumbled, sitting up. "You've let me in, slowly, over the past month." He twitched.  
"Vegeta, I don't know what all you've been through, but it couldn't have been fun. I know what little you told me. Like about your home planet, getting blown up...about Freza. So for you to tell me you love me, its like...you're allowing yourself something. You're allowing yourself to love someone, and to be loved. It would mean giving up on some pride, it would mean opening up ever door, and breaking down every wall. It's a step you're afraid to take. Yes, you..prince of all the monkey people, afraid."

He turned to her. "I fear nothing!" He snapped. All she did was smile. "I'm not wrong." was all she said. "You're afraid to get hurt. So am I Vegeta." His eyes lowered to the bed sheets. Pink, like just about everything in her room. "But you still said it." He whispered. "I did. And I meant it. I trust you." She said, lifting his chin so they looked into each others eyes. "Why?" He asked, simple, and innocent. Like a child. She turned the corners of her mouth upward, and shrugged. "I just do. I love you." He lowered his eyes, and tried to lower his head, but she held firm. "I have done terrible things..." He said, mainly as a warning. His breath was taken away when she wrapped her arms around him. Another first, because he let her.

"I don't care." She said in his ear. "I'm aware of the past mistakes you've made, and I don't care." She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I want you, just you. nothing else matters. I want everything you have to give." He blinked a few times, then took a deep breath. "I suppose its only right...I don't think another woman could handle me like you do." He smiled, and she mirrored it. "I mean, lets face it; I'm stubborn, arrogant, and cold."

"You're also, sweet, romantic and caring." She retorted. His brow furrowed. "Where do you see any of that!" She giggled at his question. "It's there! You gotta turn your head and squint." She giggled out, making the movements, turning her head. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph. What about you! Loud, pushy, irritating!" She gave him a playful shove. "Only because you make me that way." Vegeta stood up. "Is that right! That's not what I hear from Kakorot!" She climbed out of bed and stood to face him. "Really! Well...I know a little monkey that's gonna get a boot in his ass!" She shoved past him, and stormed from the room. He had to laugh, that would teach that Kakorot to steal his candy!

Spoot: I may do more...

Goko: How y'get him to stay in the chair?

Spoot: Duct tape. Sayans are defenseless against it!


	3. Sleep

Spoot: Back for round 3!

Vegeta: Does this ever end?

Goku: I hope not!

Sleep

Bulma put her glass on the little table by the lounge chair. She and Chi Chi were watching their men do what they did best, this being Bulma's first time watching her man spar with Goku. "So, they just...hit each other?" She asked. Chi Chi giggled. "No, not hitting...just blocking. Just a stamina exercise." Bulma nodded and looked back at the men 'hitting' each other. Vegeta had his arms up, over his face, while Goku swung at him from all directions. Vegeta would just block and dodge. Every now and then swinging at Goku, and visa versa.

"I don't get it." She said with a laugh. Chi Chi took a sip of her drink, and set her book down. "Sayans understand one another." She said, looking at the Blue haired woman. "Ok..." She replied, not understanding where that had come from. "Vegeta needs to blow off steam sometimes. and the only way for him to do that is to take a few hits, and dish a few out. Goku is the same way. It's like...they fight to rule the world...only to find out how fragile they really are." Bulma nodded.

"So, you do this...you sit here and watch them allot?" She asked, to which Chi Chi nodded. "Wow...I gotta say, its interesting." She looked back at them men, just as Goku took a swift swing, and hit Vegeta in the face. Bulma sat up some, but Chi Chi stopped her. Vegeta covered his nose. "What the hell Kakorot! rules state...no face..." Goku shrugged. "Not my fault you can't block..." Vegeta took a swing, hitting Goku in the face, making the man stumble back a few steps. "Oh, is that how you wanna play?" He said with a sly tone, wiping the blood from his lip. He charged Vegeta, only to have the man disappear and reappear somewhere else in the yard.

Goku flew at him, making contact, and they both went down, rolling for a moment, then Vegeta pinned the other man down, and began to bash is head into the ground. "They'll kill each other!" Bulma blurted out. Chi Chi looked over at her, and shook her head. "They're playing...I'll handle it if it gets to serious." She then went back to her book. They understood each other. They were strong fighters, and needed to nearly kill one another from time to time, to get it out of their system.

Goku put a knee in Vegeta's gut, knocking the sayan off of him. He disappeared and reappeared close to the ladies. "Is this one mine?" He asked, pointing at a glass of tea. Chi Chi looked up. "No, the one with the lemon is." Goku took his drink up, and had himself a sip, keeping his eyes on the other man, trying to catch his breath. "You really hurt him." Bulma said. Goku put the glass on the table, and the ice shifted. "No I didn't." He said with a giggle. Vegeta stood up. "YOU'RE DEAD!" He yelled, and charged. Bulma shielded her face. Goku disappeared. Before Vegeta got to close to the girls, he too, vanished. Chi Chi never flinched.

She put her book down, and sighed. When the men reappeared, they were gripping on to each others clothing. Vegeta threw Goku to the ground, a good drop. The man made a good sized crater in the ground. It was quiet for a moment, then Goku flew out of the hole, and head butted Vegeta in the face, makeing the man go down for a moment. He snapped out of it quick though, and sat himself upright. the two faced each other, floating a few feet off the ground. it was now a stand-off. They were now out for blood.

Chi Chi stood up. "They're getting serious..." She said softly. "They don't even know we're here anymore." Bulma looked up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the mid-day sun. The men were beaten up a bit, a few scuffs on their clothing and body. "DINNERS READY!" Chi Chi shouted suddenly. Both men looked down. "OH BOY!" Goku snapped, dashing down to the ground like a missile. Vegeta just lowered himself to the ground slowly. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you ok?" Bulma asked, making her way to him. He looked over at her, and scoffed. "I'm a sayan..." She got to him, and began to inspect his face. "That was hardly a fight." He finished, rearing his head back when she got to close to his face. "Hold still! I wanna make sure you're ok!" She snapped. He grit his teeth, he was starting to get irritable. "Leave him be, he's fine, I didn't hurt him." Goku said with a laugh. She looked over at him, anger in her eyes. "You could have hurt him!" She snapped. Goku just laughed. Vegeta let out a growl and shoved past her, and walked right into the house.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Goku said. "But it's ok. He'll get over it."

She walked in the house, to see Vegeta looking through the fridge. He was mumbling to himself. "Tell me what I did?" She asked. He stood up and looked over at her. His eyes dark and angry. "You dare treat me like that!" He snapped. He placed a hand on his chest. "I am a warrior!"

"I was just worried about you!" She yelled. "You insufferable ass!" He smirked, and shut the fridge. "Me? insufferable? Have you looked in a mirror?" He walked away, with her trailing behind him, yelling. All he did was put a finger in his ear, and give it a twist. "Shit up." He grumbled. "NO! and That's something else I'm tired of, you telling me to shut up all the time!" He stopped walking, and she bumped right into his back. He turned around and grabbed her, to steady the poor girl. "If you're tired, take a nap." He said. Her face drooped. "No...Vegeta...guh...idot..." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm tired of the way you always talk to me! Telling me to shut up...for one." He nodded as he listened. "Is it my turn yet?" He asked, holding his hands up in surrender. She crossed her arms, and began to tap her foot. "Thank you." With that being said, he turned and started to walk away. She reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled. He drug her a few feet before he realized what was happening. he stopped and turned around. "That's not how this works." She snapped, letting him go.

"I would rather walk away when I'm angry with you." He said simply. She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, for whatever it was I did..." She said, and he scoffed. She looked up at him, violence in her blue orbs. "That's a first." He said. Usually it was he, who would do the apologizing. She crossed her arms. "Well...I am. I suppose, I crossed some kind of line. Hurt your pride?" She asked. he turned around and began to walk away. She just let him go. She knew that's what she had done.

No one has ever loved him like she did. And it bothered him. He knew what she did was just her way of showing she cared, loving him. Checking to see if he was ok. He should have really let it go, then and there. But it bothered him when she did it in front of Kakorot. That's what had done it. Any other time, alone, the two of them...would not have affected him one bit. he sat on his bed, and pulled off his boots, then laid down, and put his hands behind his head. He gave the ceiling an evil glare. It had a mark on it, a black...singe mark. As always, he pulled a hand free, and let a light, very low power energy blast free, and it hit the ceiling. Something he did when he was upset, or bored, or hungry, or all of the above.

He was snapped out of his little world of thought when there came a knock on his door. He sat up and stared at the wood, slowly getting out of bed. He opened the door, and there was Bulma. She was holding a plate of cookies. "I'm sorry." She said simply. He looked down at the treats. "Figured you were hungry." he took a cookie, and sniffed it. "oatmeal raisin ..I know you like them." He looked up at her. She did know...

He moved out of the way, indicating he was allowing her in. Something he has never done before. She took a step in, and looked around. The room was simple, yet a total mess. Trashed was more like it. The floor's carpet was worn down. Like someone had been pacing around for hours on end. Something Vegeta did. The dresser looked like it was on its last leg, about to fall apart. The bed was nothing more than a dilapidated mattress on a very beat up frame. She smiled and looked up at him. "Ever heard of cleaning?" She asked. He scoffed and bit into the cookie. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes in the back of his head. The treat was like biting into a cloud from heavan.

"So, I was thinking...you and I have done a lot of firsts...I have a suggestion for one." She said, placing the plate on his bedside...uh...cinder block. He was busy chewing, so he said nothing. "Why don't we sleep together." She said. He almost choked. He swallowed hard and tossed the cookie at her. She crossed her arms. "Not like that! I mean, just sleep...In the same bed. something I'm sure you won't do...you know what...why did I even ask..." She picked up the half eaten cookie and put it on the plate and turned to go, but he stopped her.

"What is required?" He asked. She looked down at his hand swallowing hers, then looked up into his eyes. "Sleeping." She said simply. He removed his hand from hers. "That's it? Just sleep? That sounds simple enough...where shall we do that? In here?" He asked. She looked around the mess of a room one more time. "Hell no! Look at this place, I'm surprised it doesn't stink in here!" He crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not sleeping in your room...it's to feminine in there...I may just grow an ovary!" She stamped her foot. "FINE! I'll sleep in here!" She yelled. He smiled, at first...then it began to turn to a low chuckle, and before long, he was laughing hard. She shoved him. "I'm sorry! It's just that...well, that's the first fight I have ever won with you." She crossed her arms, but smiled anyway.

He pulled the sheets back, and looked over at her. "Are you sure?" He asked. She blinked a few times, and looked at the mattress. "Yeah...I suppose..." With that being said, she began to climb into the bed, scared to put down to much of her weight, afraid the bed would collapse. It didn't. She scooted close to the wall, and watched as he climbed into his bed, without the fear she had. He rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then got a hand free, and let that little energy blast go. She squealed, and slapped at him.

"What?" He snapped. "I do this all the time." She looked shocked. "Vegeta! You could have killed me!" He blinked a few times, then held his hand out to her. "Put your hand in mine..." He said softly. She looked at his palm, then up at him. he smiled, so she decided to trust him, and placed her hand in his. He intertwined their fingers and looked into her eyes. Was this it, holding hands? It wasn't until she felt the tingle in her palm, that she realized something was going on. He looked down, and saw a small ball of pink light between their hands. She tried to pull away, but he held her hand firm.

"Does it hurt?" He asked her. She looked him in the eye. "A-actually...no...it...it tickles." She smiled. Was he showing her a side of himself few see? Yes. the light went out, and he let her hand go. "It's a game we played as children." He said, rolling on his side, facing her. He never spoke about his childhood before. She laid still, not sure how to act laying next to him. "When do we sleep?" He asked. She giggled. "Whenever." She said. He nodded, then leaned in close to her face. "What are you doing?" He blinked a few times. "Just want to make sure..." He said. Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Make sure?" She asked. "Making sure I got your eyes right. I did." He said, with that, he rolled over, his back to her.

She wondered what that meant. Get her eyes right? She rolled over on her back, and let out a sight. What a strange man. But, she loved him. She let her eyes close for a moment, then opened them and looked at the ceiling, finding the spot he had shot an energy ball at, and her mouth dropped open. There, on that ceiling...in burned marks, was a perfect depiction...of her face.

Spoot: YAY!

Vegeta: GUH! WHY!

Goku: MORE!


	4. Energy

Spoot: EEEH!

Vegeta: Do you ever plan on letting me go!

Spoot: No...in fact, I'm considering gagging you!

Energy

His arm touched her back, and for the millionth time, her eyes popped open. She found herself unable to sleep for to long. Afraid she would wake him. She kept thinking, and looking at the burned picture on the ceiling from time to time. He didn't just love her, he was obsessed with her. It almost seemed wrong to her, like, he was hiding himself. She thought back to the little game he played with her before he fell asleep. The energy between their hands. It was pink. Was it always that color? her eyes closed, unable to remain open any longer. he rolled on his back, and pop went her eyes, once more.

"Mine."

She sat up slowly, so she wouldn't wake him. She had never seen him sleep. Well, once. But it was more like he was unconscious. He breathed deep for a moment, letting out a snort, then rolled over on his side. facing her. She reached over to touch him, but remembered he was a little unpredictable. She retracted her hand, and laid down. He spoke, in his sleep. She was sure of it. 'mine.' What did that mean? She watched his face, wishing she could caress it. She almost stopped breathing when his eyes opened. She shut her eyes fast. He let out a grunt, and sat up. "Do you want anything?"

She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. He looked over at her. He was wide awake. "Do you want anything?" He asked again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you talking about? It's not even morning yet..." She mumbled. He let out a sigh, and got out of bed and walked over to the window. She watched in horror as he pulled the cloth off, and revealed the sun. Oh hell... "How can you just...do that?" She grumbled. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, finding his boots.

"Do what?" He asked. She laid down. "Just, wake up. Just like that!" He looked over at her, fighting to get his boots on his feet. "How is it, you can wake up all night?" He asked. She looked at him in disbelief. "Oh yeah, I knew. Every time you woke up, I woke up." He finally got his boots on and stood up. "Then how the hell are you up!" She snapped. He smiled. "Simple, I'm a sayan." That seemed to be his answer for about everything! "It's called energy." He said. She sat up, remembering. "I meant to ask you something." He sat down. "Go ahead then."

"Well, its more like, a request. Could you do that energy game thing you did last night?" He looked at her for a moment, then looked up. "No, I mean, that thing to my hand." She reiterated. He looked over at her. "I don't think I should...you're deprived, and possibly hungry. I don't wanna hurt you." He had the most caring tone, in his voice. She almost wanted to cry. That was her being tired. What a hectic night. But, she did get to sleep next to him! "Why was it pink?" She asked.

"you picked up on that huh?" He scoffed. He got up, one last time. "It's hard to explain why energy has color at all...oh, and by the way...it wasn't mine...may explain it." With that, he left the room. She looked at her hands. Had she done it? Was it her energy that he helped generate? and it was pink! She giggled. _My energy is pink!_

"I'll ask again, do you wa-" He stopped talking, but she opened her eyes anyway. "Huh? Wha?" She rubbed her eyes, and finally focused on him. He was standing, stiff, in the doorway. "I'm sorry. I forget how frail you humans are..." He said. She shot him a heated glance. "I'm not frail! Just tired...why aren't you!" She snapped. _How long was I out!_ He sighed. "I told you, I really don't need the sleep. Not much of it anyway. I'm a Say-"

"Sayan, yeah. I got that." She snapped. She looked up at him with a smile, to let him know she wasn't mad. "So...How do I get outta this death trap?" Vegeta chuckled and walked over and bent down. "Put your arms around my neck..." She looked up at his face. He seemed a bit nervous. She did as she was told, and he lifted her right out of bed. She held on tight as he held her like a new bride. He slowly turned, and slowly..._carefully_...lowered her to the floor. "Better?" He asked. She looked into his eyes, and nodded. "Get dressed...we should get some lunch or something." He said.

"How long was I out? What time did You get up?" She snapped. He was fixing his bed sheets. "Got up at five...its noon now." He said, looking over at her. "Now, get dressed. maybe something...red. I like that color." She crooked her head. Red was his favorite. She smiled. Neet! "I like pink!" She snapped. He chuckled. "I know...I won't ask you again...get dressed." She crossed her arms. "When do you start telling me what to do?" He put his hands on his hips. "I don't think you want an answer to that!"

She bawled up her fist, and stared him down, he did the same, and it was a Monday morning stand-off. He glared into her eyes, unwilling to back down. She glared up at him, unwilling to give in. She crossed her arms over her chest, never breaking the tension between them. She began to tap her foot. He looked ready to bust a vain. The tension was palpable until...Her stomach made that god awful sound. Like someone stepping on a frog, trying to eat a duck.  
Her face flushed a pale blue, and he laughed hard. She placed a hand on her belly, and looked down at it. He crossed his arms and scoffed. "I'll say it again, go get dressed."

Spoot: Little short.

Bulma: Like Vegeat.

Vegeta: *SSJ* SAY IT AGAIN WOMAN!

Bulma: Like. Vegeta. *pokes him in the chest.*


	5. Devotion

Spoot: Wow, lots of buzz!

Vegeta: Buzz?

Spoot: Figure of speech.

Devotion

She watched with school girl fondness as her beloved man ate like a pig. It didn't bother her like normal. Any other day, she would be scolding him for stuffing his face like he did. No, today, she had something else on her mind. A simple thing really. The fact that he had let her sleep. He woke up bright and early, true. But he left her alone, and let her get the sleep she needed. He stopped eating for a moment, and looked up at her with a hint of confusion in his eyes. "What?" He asked, but she just smiled, and propped her head up with her hand. He wiped at his face, then looked back at her. "Did I get it...why are you looking at me like that?" She just giggled.

He may have been a brash, insufferable jerk sometimes, but when he wanted to, on a rare occasion, he was so kind-hearted, and...well, normal. Shy, sweet, considerate, romantic even. "Did I have something on my face or not!" He snapped. She perked up, and leaned in. "Yes, you did...still do." She said, in a sly tone. He looked positively puzzled, and a bit nervous, she was super close after all. In his bubble. "Well, what is it?" He asked, trying to back away a bit. "Me." She said, and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

It was a first, because he let her. He normally stole the kisses, and only when he needed her to shut her trap. He didn't move, except for his body tensing up. His hands remained on the table. Fork still in hand. She pulled away, and smiled warmly. He just blinked a few times. She sat back down, and picked up her fork. Vegeta looked up with his eyes. "Did...you get it..." He asked. Her reply was a good old fashioned facepalm.

"I love when you guys visit!" Gohan snapped, grabbing Bulma's hand, and dragging her into the house. Vegeta was right behind her. Keeping a slow pace. His eyes on the floor, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'm so glad!" Bulma giggled out. "I brought you something." the little one let her hand free, and she knelt beside him, becoming eye level. She pulled a baseball from her bag, along with it, a smile from the little boys face. "THANKS BULMA!"

"yes, thank you. He now has a projectile." Chi Chi said, walking into the room. "Look Mom!" Gohan snapped, holding up his prize. "Yes, I see. It'll go great with the glove you don't have." She said. Gohan could care less. He took off running as fast as his chubby little legs would let him. "Oh Chi, lighten up!" Goku snapped from his place by the door. Everyone but Vegeta jumped. "Didn't see you there." Bulma said, stabilizing her breath. "No, you wouldn't..." Vegeta growled, pushing past the crowd, making his way to the kitchen.

"We just had lunch..." Bulma called after him. She looked over at Chi Chi. "We just ate..." She whined. "He's such a pig." Chi Chi nodded and pointed at the big goof ball behind her. "I feel your pain. Big pot of stew..I get one bowl." Goku pulled his legs up, and sat mid-air, cross-legged. "You said you didn't want anymore..." He whined. She just rolled her eyes. Goku looked up at Bulma, seeming as though he were reading her mind. "you did it...didn't you." He said, and the two woman hit the floor.

"I didn't mean...NO! I should really think before I speak!" He snapped, looking down at the ladies. "Ya THINK!" Bulma snapped, sitting up. "No...by the way...we didn't." Goku lowered himself to the floor, sitting with them. "You did the Ki exchange." He said. and Bulma gave him a weird look. "Like this, Cheech, your hand please." Chi Chi held out her hand, and Goku took it. Within a few seconds, there in between the palms was a little green light. They let go of each other, and Goku looked back at Bulma. "Mine was pink." She said, and Goku giggled.

"It's a trust thing. As children we play it to build up energy levels, and basically see how the other person thinks, or...feels, about us." He said. He was playing again, with Gohan. The light was red. "Here, let me see." Goku said, removing his hand from Gohan's and grabbing up hers. She watched as the light appeared, it was yellow. "AWWW! YOU LIKE ME!" Goku cried out, then pulled her into a hug, nearly killing her. "SASSY CANT BREATH!" She choked out, and he let her go, with a nervous giggle.

"What does pink mean?" She asked. Chi Chi looked at Goku, who looked at Gohan, who looked down at his baseball. Goku looked over at Bulma and smiled warmly. "I don't know." He said. "Never seen it before. Maybe it's love." He said. "Well, yeah, I mean, I love Vegeta...so that must have been why mine was pink." Chi Chi looked up as Bulma spoke. "Yours...you think that was your energy? You don't know how to do it! It was Vegeta's...and yes, it was love."

Bulma almost choked on her own breath. He did it. He finally did it. He told her he loved her...in his own way. She got up and walked into the kitchen, He was sitting at the table...reading. She sat down in front of him, and he ruffled the paper. "you're a big fat lier!" She snapped. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "FAT!" He shouted, slamming the paper down. "YES, FAT! LIKE YOUR HEAD!" she yelled, slamming her fists on the table. He crossed his arms over his chest. "That was a low blow woman." His voice was almost demonic. She never really feared him. In the beginning, yes. because he was the big bad wolf...But now...she saw him as a puppy.

She smiled. "Whats low, is you lying to me."

"When did I lie!"

"This morning!"

"About what!"

"Energy!"

He grunted, and his eyes closed. He was caught, and there was no way out. His face began to glow a bright red. "I suppose you want an explanation." He grumbled. He opened his eyes when she said nothing. A wicked grin plastered on her face. "No, I don't expect one. I know what it meant already, and I know why you lied. I want something..." Vegeta began to perspire. "I want to sleep together again..." She said, her voice now taking on that demonic tone. "I...is that all?" He asked. She shook her head. "In...my...room." She said slyly. His face got hot, he let out a light gulp, but nodded his head.

He stood there stiff as a board. She was rearranging her bed so that he would be comfortable. "I'm not sure what you want out of this..." He mumbled. She looked up at him with a giggle. "I want the home field advantage." She said. His body twitched as he let out a light grunt. She knew this was something he was uncomfortable with, but it was only right. After all, she did spend the night in his god awful room, now it was his turn. She sat on the bed and looked up at him. "well, come on." She said, patting the mattress. He stood there stiff. Twitched once, and walked over slowly.

He leaned over, to inspect the bedding, sniffing it a bit. Chi Chi was right. He was an animal. She could take no more. She reached up and grabbed him by his neck, wrapping her arms around it. He let out a holler as she pulled him down on top of her. He jolted himself upright and about clobbered her. "DON'T DO THAT!" He bellowed. He was irate, but only for a moment, for his eyes caught something...something new. Her body. she could see it as clear as day. His eyes cloud over with lust. She smiled that wicked grin of hers. She almost had him.

He climbed on the bed, hovering over her. He was breathing heavy as well. She allowed him to position himself in between her leg, and she allowed him to bite down on her neck. At first it was a simple love nip...then...something else. He bit down hard. She cringed, and tried to push him away. He looked into her eyes for a moment, before taking her lips in a rough way. She flailed, and pushed on him. It was like he couldn't feel it. Bulma recalled something from the days before. He didn't even know she was there...He was out for blood.

"Remember... Remember you love me!" She huffed out. He was grinding up against her, hard. It kinda hurt. He looked into her eyes. At first they were dark, but in a matter of seconds, they were back to normal, and a bit confused. He looked scared, like a child. His eyes said, 'Whats happening to me?' She reached up and touched his cheek. "It's ok...I know you don't wanna hurt me..." He grabbed her hand, and she let out a gasp. Her fear was replaced by something new...something undescribable, when he kissed her palm. It was the softest kiss he had ever placed on her. And he knew that.

"How did you know I would stop..." He asked. He was looking down at the floor, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She was stroking his shoulders softly. "I just knew..." She said. She put her arms around him, and kissed the back of his neck, making him shiver. "Do you understand now..." He whispered, turning to her. "Do you see why I can not lose control with you...I can never do that again..." He touched her bruised neck. She hissed a bit, put slapped his hand away. "Stop it! Cant you see...God...you're so stupid!" She snapped, and lunged at him, kissing him as hard as she could. He couldn't fight her...anymore.

Spoot: Get ready for the next one.

Bulma: HOTNESS!

Vegeta: *Nose bleed*


	6. Animal

Spoot: Hmmmm...lets see how well this will go. Little help?

Chi Chi: Don't worry. I know how this goes.

Animal

He placed his hand on her chest, and trailed it down, until it rested between her legs. She was fully exposed to him and writhing with lust. He tried like hell to remain sane, but feeling the heat coming from between those tan legs made it harder to keep his head right. "you swear you're ready for this?" He asked. She grabbed his hand and shoved it further down. He looked her right in the eyes. "You must keep me here." He said. Her eyes were clouded over, but she sat up some, and focused on him. "What do you mean?" She asked. He lowered his head, watching his fingers do something he did not command them to start doing. "Keep me here...keep me from killing you."

She put her arms around his neck and bucked her hips. He watched her with hungry eyes, as she rode his hand. "I don't care." She gasped out. He pulled his hand from her legs. "Well I do. Do you realize what it's taking for me to keep talking at this point." He snapped. She pulled him close, and grabbed his ear with her teeth. That did it. The ear did it for him. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her on the bed. His eyes dark. Gone, if you will. She could see no white, they had completely turned black. Her wrists began to hurt. She looked down when he began to pull his pants off, with haste. This was it, moment of truth. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Do not move." He spoke. His words, and tone, dark. Low in his throat. She opened her eyes, and there he was, His eyes normal again, but still hazed over. She looked down, he was ready to insert himself. "Is that...its...big...Vegeta...I don't know..." She shut up quickly when he growled. He was now more animal than man. He lowered himself slowly, but stopped short, right at her entrance. "Don't start counting." She said. He smiled, and she swore she saw fangs where his normal teeth used to be. "I wanna make sure...Last chance to back out...I won't be mad..." He seemed to be having trouble talking at all. Holding words together was a feat indeed. She looked him right in the eye, took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled. "Do it..." His eyes darkened, no whites. She was scared, yes...but she trusted him.

Her head flew back, and she hollered out for a moment. He thrust a few times, then stopped. She knew what he was doing, making sure she was ok. She plastered on a wicked grin. "Don't stop now." She said coyly, but gasped when he looked up at her. His eyes were bright red, all...red. His hair had become thicker, and more wild. his mouth open, fangs dripping with something gelatinous. He grunted as he thrust harder, and harder. She found it hard to keep a steady breath. He let her wrists go, and grabbed her up, scaring her. He lifted her into his lap, and continued to thrust, harder still.

This wasn't so bad...just rough. She was a little freaked about his appearance though. Her thoughts were cut short when he picked her up and held her high. They were no longer connected. He put his hand around her neck, choking her. Oh no, things just turned. He slammed her down on the bed, face first, and began again, entering her from behind. He held her hips up as he thrust. she was gasping for air. Not because of the movement from him, but because of her now sore wind pipe. She felt something warm and wet on her back. She cringed and looked.

By the gods...it was blood. He had bit her on her back, and the blood was dripping down. And coming from his mouth. He never missed a thrust. He leaned in again, and bit hard, then flipped her over on her back, never missing a thrust. He leaned in and began to sniff her neck. She wished at this point she could talk. He bit down hard on the sore spot he left on her neck from before, and blood dripped from his mouth. He growled low, and began to lick her face.

She could barely feel anything downstairs, including her legs at this point. He pulled out, and looked down at her with a wild glare. He was panting, letting his mouth drip blood, and whatever else that was. She could barely breath. He grabbed her by her throat once more, and picked her up. She held his wrist with all her might. Her legs flailing. He chuckled, and slammed her against the wall. She hollered out, but he paid no mind. With speed ungodly, he found himself between her legs once more. Pinning her against the wall, he entered her again, and began to thrust.

_what can I do? My god...he was right...god...he's gunna kill me...please...Vegeta..._

She reached over, and placed a pale, blood soaked hand on his cheek, and his eyes went wide. He thrust one last time, and pulled away. She dropped on to the bed, limp. He reached over and grabbed her by the hair. Just when she though it was over. She did love him, but she had no idea this was what it was like. Take that Health Class...

He pulled, and lifted her head. He looked sad, and scared. "Gods...you're still alive..." He whispered, letting her hair go. Her face planted in the pillow, and an idea popped into her head. She rolled over, slowly, and faced him. "T-that...all you got..." She choked out. His mouth dropped open. "You're not done...you cant be..." She reached out to him. "How do you know..." He snapped, slapping her hands away. "Look at you...still got fangs...your eyes are still red..." She reached out and grabbed him up in her palm, cupping him. His hips bucked and he growled low.

"Why...w-why do you want this so bad..." He gasped out. She rubbed harder. "Shut up." She said softly. Gain control, the best idea she ever had. Here's hoping it actually works, and he doesn't throw her across the room. She reached over and gave him a light shove, and he laid down, and watched as she got on top. His eyes went wide, and he grabbed her hips, shoving her down farther. She gasped, but kept riding. She looked at him. His eyes were shut tight and he was biting his lip hard. His fangs had sunk in and he was bleeding. "Wish I could throw you around." She gasped out. He chuckled and opened his eyes. "Hand...now..." He snapped. She was busy riding him, but held out her hand. He took it, and in a flash, there was the pink light from the night before. Tears weld up in her eyes. _I love you too Vegeta._

Spoot: Fingers crossed...I have never gone this far...

Vegeta: *looks over at Bulma*

Bulma: Not in the mood you jerk!


	7. Deliciously Evil

Spoot: Not sure where this one will go!

Vegeta: *rolls his eyes*

Goku: I can't believe you got him taped...to a chair...gagged.

Spoot: Just that good.

Deliciously Evil

Vegeta rolled on his back, feeling as though he had been hit by a bus...that had ascended... He opened his eyes slowly, then shut them swiftly. The light coming from the window reflected right off the mirror, and nearly killed him. He put a hand over his face and rubbed it hard. _there's no mirror in my room._ He thought. He opened his eyes again, taking caution not to look to his right. Pink...everything was pink. He rolled his eyes. His eyes became wide when he remembered what had happened the night before. His gaze slowly turned to the woman laying sound asleep next to him. She was covered, but he knew she was nude. He slapped his hands on his face, and groaned.

"Wake up..." He growled. She moved slightly, and he saw the mark on her neck. He blinked a few times, and twitched with a grunt. She rolled over on her back and smiled up at him, then opened her eyes. "good morning..." She said softly, reaching over to touch him. The bruises on her wrists caught his eye. He grabbed her arm, and inspected them. "You should see my back." She said with a laugh. He looked on at her in shock. "You're making jokes..." He mumbled. She nodded, and sat up a bit, hissing slightly and making the 'owwie' face. "I could have killed you!" He snapped. his mind went to every dark place he had, as he watched her pull the covers off her blue body. She began to make her way out of bed.

"I gotta get dressed, I'm helping Daddy in the lab...what time is it?" She looked over at him as she got her clothing from the dresser. His eyes were lidded, and he was smiling at her. "What?" She asked. He let out a chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're naked..." She looked down at her exposed body. "So I am." She said simply, then went back to finding cloths for the day. "Something red..." Vegeta mumbled. She looked over from digging. "Ok..." She said, then held up a red shirt. Vegeta nodded. She smiled, then held up a pair of big, baggy jeans. He shook his head, so she put them back, then held up a much tighter pair. He nodded with an evil smile.

Goku slapped at Vegeta. The said man blocked it. He wasn't even looking. His mind, somewhere else. He looked over at a tree, as he blocked another hit Goku threw. "Whats with you..." He asked, lowering his arms, and taking a calm, submissive stance. Vegeta looked over at his...er...friend. "Huh? Oh, right..." He took a swing at Goku, making him jump. "HEY! I wasn't ready!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, and took another swing. "Get ready then!" He snapped. Goku had to get quick, so he put his hands up, but Vegeta hit him in the face. "PAY ATTENTION!" He ordered. "I could say the same to you Vegeta!" Goku snapped, slapping the other man's hand away. Vegeta grabbed his wrist, and jerked his arm behind his back. "Got you..." He said. Goku smiled. "You keep telling yourself that." With that being said, he flipped himself over Vegeta's head and kicked him in the back, then flew a few feet in the air.

Vegeta stood his ground. Goku watched with excitement, as a few pebbles began to rise from the ground at Vegeta's feet. Goku smiled. "Come on..." He whispered. The ground began to shake a bit. Vegeta kept his eyes closed, he wasn't even trying to power up. Goku turned his head to one side. "Whats this..." Vegeta opened his eyes, and the ground below his feet caved in to create a crater. He looked up at Goku, who had the silliest of smiles on his face. Vegeta's power level never rose... Goku began to float downward. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, watching Goku walk up to him. He smiled, and put his arm around Vegeta's shoulders, then let out a chuckle. "Oh...you dog..." He pat Vegeta's shoulder, and gave him a little shake. Vegeta smiled slyly, and let out a light chuckle.

"Are you ok?!" Dr. Brif asked, as Bulma walked into the lab. She gave him a look, "YES DADDY!" She hollered, "God! Can't you just leave me alone!" She put a pair of safety goggled over her eyes, and grabbed up a pair of gloves. "Dear...You look..." He began, but she shot him the 'Shut up' look. "Daddy...I'm fine, can we just get to work please." She ordered, going over to some machines. Mrs. Brif walked into the lab with a tray of sweets. "Look what I picked up!" She sang out, then caught a look at her daughter. "Bulma, honey! What happened to you!" She almost dropped the treats. Bulma shot her that evil look. "Mother!" She screeched out. "What! Can't I be worried about my own daughter?!" Bulma turned to her work. "No."

Vegeta looked her up and down, as she pulled her poofy hair from her headband. Her bottom looking more plump than useal. She turned her head, and caught him. His face flushed pink for a moment, then his closed his eyes, and turned his head to the side. She walked over, he could feel her get on the bed. "Why are you in here?" She asked. He had showed up unannounced, she never saw him come in, never heard him sit on the bed. He scoffed, but said nothing. She smiled, and let out a little snort. "Oh, I know why you're here..." He grabbed his face, and lifted his chin. He opened his eyes, and glared at her. "Oh come on Vegeta! Where's your happy face?" She sang out. He kept his scowl. "This is my happy face." He said flatly. She giggled, and let him go. He kept his eyes on her though. "So, what do you want? really?" She asked. He took a deep breath, breathing her in. She eyed him. "So I was right..." She said, climbing off her bed, and going over to her dresser.

"My parents were all over me today." She said. He watched as she pulled off her shirt. His eyes got large when he saw the deep puncture wounds on her back. "You need to see a doctor." He said. She tried to look at her back, fighting to twist her body the right way. She gave up, and went for the mirror. She smiled when she saw how bad they were. "you are a very disturbed woman." He said. She giggled. "When Goku was a kid, he went all ape, and broke my arm...this is nothing." She looked over at him, and laughed. He had a heated look in his eyes. "you saw him..." He snarled. She shrugged. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" She walked over to her dresser. "The big deal? The big deal is that you saw him naked!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma found her sleep shirt, and slipped it over her head, then began to take her bra off from there. "So. He was a kid." She said, getting her bra off, and tossing it at him. It landed on his head, and draped over his face. He sat there, still, with his mouth wide open.

"How was it!" Chi Chi cooed. Bulma took a fork full of chocolate cake, then swallowed. "Well, like...well...yeah, he almost killed me...Check this out." She pulled her turtle neck collar down, to show deep puncture wounds on her neck. They were red, and rimmed in a blue and black bruise. Chi Chi giggled. "I told you. Did his eyes get all red?" Bulma nodded, and took a swig of her milk. "But...god...I would do it all over again!" She sang out. Chi Chi nodded. "It wont be so bad next time. It'll be more, so, calm. Still kinda crazy from time to time, you just gotta keep him focused. That's all." She spoke as she looked up, watching Goku and Vegeta walk into the house. They were a little beat up. "You missed it!" Goku snapped, kissing the top of Chi Chi's head. "Oh darn." She said flatly, making Goku smile. "He almost had me!" With that, Goku sat down, and looked up at Vegeta with a smile. He crossed his arms, and scoffed.

Bulma looked at Goku, hard. studying him. It was hard to imagine, this sweet, goofy S.O.B. Getiing wild and sexual. It was hard to think of him as being... aroused at all. Goku looked over at her, and winked. She sat up right, and twitched. "I bet it was dirty." He said. She looked up at Vegeta, who was walking over. He slapped Goku in the back of the head. "It was." He scoffed. "She got what she wanted..." He sat next to her. Goku giggled. "Well good...She didn't hurt you, did she?" Vegeta smiled slyly. "Hmph...yeah...a little." He looked over at her with a wink. Her eyes glowed for a moment, when he took her hand from under the table, and she could feel the energy between their palm. She smiled, and looked over at Goku. "It was... deliciously...evil."

Spoot: May be the last Chapter.

Goku: Oh no! You can't do that to them!

Vegeta: *Wiggles*


	8. Golden Glow

Spoot: An' now for som'thin' completely different!

Goku: ^_^ Yes! This is gunna be fun!

Golden Glow

Goku sat across the table from his family. They ate quietly, He would have started eating too, but the serenity was enjoyable. He wanted to preserve it as long as he could, and he knew if he began to eat, that gorilla mentality would take hold, and he would disrupt the table. Chi Chi would start yelling about him being a pig, and teaching Gohan bad manners. Gohan would be cheering him on. 'Go dad go! Eat that bacon!' He smiled at the thought. His son was such a source of fun, and lighthearted laughter. He looked down at his breakfast, and his stomach gurgled. He began to pout. He so wanted to start ravaging the plate of sweet and salty breakfast foods. He looked back up at his family. Chi Chi reading over a magazine as she ate quietly, Gohan playing with a toy car at the table, his food already gone. He had not been excused, rules of the house and all.

Chi Chi looked up from her magazine and over at the wall clock. Gohan looked up from his toy car. "Go get ready for your study's " She said, looking over at him. His little eyes got wide, and he jumped up and took off for his room. Making his little toy car fly with him. Chi Chi looked up at her husband, and furrowed her brow. "Goku...you haven't touched your breakfast...what's wrong?" He looked down at his plate, then back up at her. "I didn't want to upset you." He said softly, "I knew I would have. you know how I can eat..." He lowered his eyes. She stood up, and crossed the room, stopping once to kiss the top of his head. "I know dear." She said slyly, patting his shoulder. She dropped her plate in the sink, and left the room.

He finished in record time, 2 minutes and 34 seconds! New best. He put his plate up and followed his wife's trail. He could smell her throughout the house. He walked into their room, sniffing the air like a hound dog. He spotted her at her vanity, putting on her makeup. "I don't understand why you need that goop!" He snapped. She looked at his reflection from the mirror, then turned to face him. "This-goop-as you call it, keeps me looking my best! Tsk...men." She said, under her breath, then turned back to her mirror. Goku approached her, and wrapped his arms around her. "You already look your best." He said softly. She smiled, and closed her eyes. "Why do you train?" She asked. He stood up, and giggled. "So I can be at my best," He paused, and blinked a few times, then put his hands on his hips. "Oh, I see what you did there!" Chi Chi giggled. He waved a hand at her and began to leave the room. From the doorway, he turned, and spoke. "But...you know it's not the same." Then ducked from the room. Chi Chi smiled...and put her lipstick down.

The beach down the road seemed like a good idea. A nice stroll on your day off, was not a bad way to go. He wanted to share this with the woman of the house, so he offered to take her along. She agreed, and grabbed up her things and they were on their way.

"I'm glad you agreed to join me." Goku said. The two were walking at a snail pace, down the beach. Sand in their toes and everything. She had an arm around his. "I'm glad you offered." She said, with a giggle. He watched her, as she walked, using him as a guide. Trusting him. She kept her eyes closed, and held his arm tight. His time, ticked around this woman, and that's how he liked it. He smiled at her, as she took a deep breath. His happy little thoughts were cut short, when he ran face first into a palm tree, and went down, taking Chi Chi with him. She let out a holler, heading right for the water. He sat up, and rubbed his head. "Wow, I should really watch where I'm going!" He said, then let out a laugh. "GOKU!"

He jumped. Never able to catch a break. "I'M GUNNA KILL YOU! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!" He looked over, and she stood waist deep, in the water. She was soaked to the bone, and IRATE! He shot to his feet and held up his hands in surrender. "CHI CHI! I'm sorry! HONEST!" He said, giggling a little, to break the tension. She tromped out of the water, and stormed right up to him, and looked up, into his nose. He smiled a toothy grin. She growled. "LOOK AT ME!" She snapped. He looked down, and his grin widened. "You're wet." He said slyly. She groaned loudly and threw her arms up. "No kidding generous!"

"Here." He said, taking off his shirt. She watched, with wide eyes. "Goku! Stop that!" He looked over at her, with a grin as big as the sun itself. "What! Private island, no one for miles. Just get those wet cloths off, and put this on, and I'll carry you home." He said, tossing his shirt at her. She let the clothing drop to the sand, and glared at her husband for a moment. Then...reluctantly, got undressed...He watched with wild eyes, but said nothing. She pulled his shirt over her head, and had to laugh. On him, it was form-fitting, and tight...on her...not so much. She looked like a child in their fathers cloths. He approached her. "Looks good on you!" He said with a giggle. "Now then, assume the position!" She rolled her eyes, as he turned his back to her. She hopped on and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her legs in place, around his midsection. "Where to?" He asked. "Home, and you know that." He smiled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say." His tone was sly. He knelt for a moment, then burst into the sky, and on their way they went.

Gohan looked up from his dinner, when he saw his father walk into the kitchen. The man was glowing with perspiration, his hair yellow, his eyes blue. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a can. He closed the door with his foot, now facing his son. He seemed a bit shocked. "Gohan. What are you doing up?" He asked. Gohan smiled, "Were you training daddy?" He asked. Goku had to think for a moment. He smiled, and nodded his head. "Now, what are you doing up." Gohan smiled again, knowing his father would give in to him. "Mom said I had to sit here, until I finished up all my dinner, because of starving children somewhere. But...Daddy...I don't like asparagus." He put on his famous puppy face. Goku smiled. "Ok, here's the deal, I'll eat them, if you go to bed." Gohan pouted. but nodded. "Ok, then it's a deal. Go on now. Go to bed." Goku's voice stern, yet loving.

He returned to his room with his can, of what, we can not say, because the hero never drinks beer. He sat it on the bedside table and looked over at his wife laying on her back. She was nude. He smiled, and crawled in bed with her, and positioned himself on top. "round two?" He asked. She put her arms around his neck. "Power down first." She said. He nodded, looking a little confused. He took a deep breath, and released it slowly, and his body relaxed a little, his hair calming itself, and returning to its natural color. His eyes no longer blue, but a light brown. "Better?" He asked. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Remove." She said, tugging on his sweat pants. He giggled, and began to undress himself. "Gohan thinks I was training." He said, going in to kiss her. She hugged him tight as he began to grind himself into her pelvis. "What did you tell him?" She asked with a huff. He looked her right in the eyes, and with a straight face, said, "The truth."

Spoot: Breif intermission from Bulma and Vegeta!

Goku: I wander if anyone will get the joke at the end.

Spoot: someone will! I just know it!


	9. The Arrangement

Spoot: We have returned! Wave...

Vegeta: I will not!

Spoot: Wave...or it's the naughty chair!

Vegeta: *Waves*

The Arrangement

"You sleep in here from now on, and I cook you breakfast every morning!" Bulma bargained. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. He was standing toe to toe with the woman. "hmmm...no." He said. She growled. "Ok, how 'bout this, sleep in here...and I let you do that thing..." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "_that..._thing?" He asked, and she nodded. He scoffed, adding a smile. "You won't do it." She put her hands on her hips, and elevated herself to better look him in the eye. "Try me." She said with a low vocal. His mouth opened for a moment, then he shut it fast. She just smiled.

The two had been going stronger than ever, over the coarse of a few weeks, and it was time...so Bulma thought...time that they "Moved in" together. Her preposal, was that they share a room. Vegeta was none to thrilled at the notion of sleeping in a flower's pod. So he put it.

He shook his head. "What's in it for you..." She looked him up and down, that...was what was in it for her. She couldn't say something like that out loud. "Hmmph...I see." Vegeta scoffed, understanding the gesture. "You want more. Haven't got your fill have you? Can't blame you." He picked her up, and tossed her _carefully_ on the bed. She looked up at him with her mouth agape. "No. Not until you agree to the arrangement." She said. She had plans to stand firm. He lifted his head, and gave her that famous half-smile. Cocky bastard. "Oh, I think you'll find it hard to hold to that." He said, coming close, and leaning in over her. She leaned back. He began to climb on the bed, over her. She leaned back even more, finding herself laying down, with him hovering over her.

"I said no. If you want it so bad...stay in here." She said. He sat up a bit. "What?! R-really?" He stammered. She nodded. "If you stay in here, I'm all yours. Oh, and Vegeta...you can't back out after you get what you want..." She added the last statement to the verbal contract, knowing how he was. Notorious for backing out after getting what he wanted. Well, it was no longer about Vegeta. No, now it was about _them._ He sighed. "I'll think it over..." He said softly. She smiled, feeling a bit victorious. he looked down at her, then got up off the bed. He paced around the room a bit. She watched him carefully. Not sure what he was doing, or what he was _going_ to do. He put his hands in his pockets, still walking around the room, his eyes on the floor.

He stopped, looking over at her. She sat up. "I'll sleep in here." He said simply, making her squeal, and fly off the bed, into his arms. He gasped as her body hit his. He held his arms out, unsure of what to do. She hugged him so tight...any other man would have dropped to his knees. She pulled away, keeping her arms around his neck. "Hug me damn it." She snapped. He just blinked, looking a bit uneasy. "Like this." She said, letting him go, then grabbing his hands in hers. He watched in confusion, as she put his arms around her waist. He was embracing her, for the first time. It confused him, and he looked uncomfortable. "What's your deal, it's just a hug!" He looked into her eyes. "Well...I just..." He couldn't finish his thought, so she helped. "You're scared you'll hurt me." He nodded after a moment of hesitation.

The night had fallen, and the room was dark. Two body's were laying still in a plush, pink and purple covered bed. She had just closed her eyes, he had fallen into sleep moments before. The first time, sleeping together, in a real bed. She was almost to excited to close her eyes. His face was buried in the pillow, keeping him quiet. She reached over, at first to put her arm around him, then remembered his unpredictable-ness ..He rolled over on his back, and she retracted her hand quickly. He wiped at his face, in his sleep, then mumbled something. Making her open her eyes. He slept like a rock, she almost giggled. The moment his head hits that pillow he's out. how cute.

Her eyes were wide open, and bloodshot. He was snoring like a..well...GORILLA! She was staring at him, intently, ready to just..._kill_ him! She blinked a few times and looked at her watch. 12:45. She reached over, and plugged his nose. He didn't breath for a moment, then his mouth opened with a light gasp, and he continued to snore. She groaned, then covered his mouth as well. He wasn't breathing for a moment, then he awoke with a startled twitch. She pulled her hands away. "Wha...th...Oh, Now I see why you wanted me in here...trying to kill me are you? It'll take more than that!" She held her hands up in surrender. "No, you were snoring!" She snapped. He laid down, and closed his eyes. "Well, I didn't hear anything." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

She sat up, feeling wind on her exposed flesh. She shivered a bit, and looked at her watch. 1:34. She looked over at Vegeta, he had all the covers wrapped around him, comfortable in a little cocoon. She reached over and shook him, getting braver and braver in touching him as he slept. He rolled over and pushed her hand away. "Vegeta...covers..." He opened his eyes, and looked up at her. Seeing her plain as day. Darkness never a problem for the sayan race. "I don't understand." He grumbled. "You stole all the covers...here, gimme..." She began to pull on a corner that was free. He rolled a bit, and wiggled, but the pink fabric was not coming loos. She yanked, nothing. "Here..." Vegeta mumbled, and sat up just a little, she gave a good tug. Only to tug too hard, and he rolled right off the bed with a holler. She grabbed up all the covers, bawling them up. He pulled his face out of the floor, and sat up, glaring at her. "YOU _ARE_ TRYING TO KILL ME!" He shouted. She just giggled, and tossed the blanket at him. it hit him in the face, and covered him.

He opened his eyes, and rolled over. He heard something...what was that? He sat up and looked over at the clock on the dresser. 6:12. He looked to his left, no Bulma. Where had she gone? He sniffed the air. She hadn't been gone for two long, her scent still in the air. He pulled the covers off and sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. His ears twitched when he heard the noise once more. It sounded like a Nemekian giving birth. Now there was something Vegeta could get out of his mind. He turned his head to the side, trying to find a better position so he could hear the noise properly. It stopped, then he heard a toilet flush. Someone was in the bathroom down the hall. Vegeta shook his head. "Someone should lay off the spicy food." He said with a laugh. He heard the sink, and the sounds of someone brushing teeth. He shook his head again, and got out of bed. He reached over and pulled his wife beater off the chair, and slipped it on, and left the room.

He walked right into the kitchen, expecting that woman. The only thing he caught was the woman's parental units. He stood in the doorway in his boxers and tank top. Shocked, and caught. Dr. Breif looked up at him, from his paper. The woman's mother was already looking at him, with a bit of pink in her cheeks. "Bulma's sick this morning, she won't be making you breakfast." The man said, going back to his paper. "But...but I will!" The blond woman chimed in, jumping up. Vegeta looked confused. Sick? That woman never got ill, as far as he knew. and what was also odd...her parents did not seem to care that he came walking out of _her_ room in nothing more than his under garments! The blond woman clasped her hands together. "What would you like! Bacon? Eggs? How about a Run Down!" She said. Vegeta looked over at the man sitting, calmly reading his paper. "That's really good, young man." He looked up, with a smile. "It's a traditional Jamaican breakfast dish prepared with salt mackerel, coconut milk, tomato and various vegetable and spices." He said. Vegeta just looked over at the bathroom door. "Sure, fine...whatever."

He blew off some energy with Kakorot, before he returned home, he stopped at a little side market vendor, and bought a book, on illness, and how to cure it. Damn it, if he was going to read something for _her_! He walked into the house, to see her sitting on the couch thumbing through a magazine. She looked up and smiled. "Hey you! where'd you run off to?" He walked further into the room, and slammed the book down on the coffee table. "Went out." He mumbled, then left the room. She reached over and took up the large book. She went to thumb through it, but he had a page already marked. A section on morning sickness. Her skin got hot and she felt faint. He knew...

Spoot: YAY!

Vegeta: TAKING IT TO FAR!

Spoot: Naughty chair...

Vegeta: This was great, I liked it...and...and you should do more!


	10. Shattered

Vegeta: oddly enough, I'm coming around to all of this.

Spoot: Good boy! *hands Vegeta a slice of Cheesecake*

Vegeta: That's all I get?

Spoot: We'll see.

Shatter

She walked into his room. He was busy pacing the floor, in his old rut in the carpet. "Ok...I suppose...we need to talk?" She asked. He cut his eyes at her, then back to the floor. "You didn't knock." He said. She knocked on the door frame, then stepped further in. "Vegeta, please..." She reached out to him, but he stepped away from her grasp. "When were you planning to tell me?" He asked. "When I was sure." She said, taking a seat on his bed. It creaked. He looked down, watching her. "You know I can't be around you." He said. She was looking into his eyes when he spoke. Her heart jumped into her throate. "I can't do this alone Vegeta!"

"And I can't be a father. That's just not meant for me." He looked away, no longer able to watch her fall apart. He had been subjected to an amount of pain that would kill another man, but this was something he knew he would not be able to come back from. It was already physically hurting him. His chest felt heavy. He became rigid when she touched his shoulders. He could smell the tears in her eyes. He closed his, swearing he would not witness this creature fall apart because of him. Who was he all of a sudden? No longer the stiff worrier, no longer caring only for himself. It was her, who he cared about.

"Vegeta...please...I need you in this..." He clinched his fists. He could hear the tears in her shaky voice. "Please look at me..." He shook his head, and shrugged her off. "That wouldn't be right." He mumbled. "Just...please..." He heard her sit down again. Who knew love was really this cruel. "I suppose this is part of the reason I didn't wanna tell you..." She said softly. He turned to face her, now angry. "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE IT!" He shouted. She nearly huddled into a corner. She pulled herself into a ball and sobbed loudly. He calmed himself, and lowered his arms. "Do you see now." He said softly. She looked up as he turned his back to her. "I can't be around you while you are in such a fragile state."

"I bet you can." She said softly. He refused to look at her at all. The thought of her with his child made him feel weak, all over. And then the thought of _hurting_ her while she was with his child, made him feel something deep down he never thought he would ever feel again. Fear. The thought of losing himself in front of her, made his heart jerk in every direction. Many things ran through his mind, from day-to-day. But the thought of being a father never passed through his troubled mind. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here." She said, finally accepting that she was not going to get an answer from him this time. "Just...know that I love you." She got up and headed for the door, but he stopped her.

_what am I doing! I could have killed her just now! _She gasped, he was holding on as tight as he could without hurting her. Embracing her. He breathed her in, getting all her smell in at once. He let her go, and lowered his eyes. "I hope that didn't hurt..." He said softly. She turned and looked at him. His eyes were closed, but she could see the damp on his lashes. She swore she would never tell anyone. He turned his back to her, and wiped at his eyes, growling and cursing under his breath. in this situation, it is inappropriate to laugh, yet...

"I suppose it is funny to you." He said softly, trying to regain composure. Cursing himself for nearly losing it in front of her, cursing his weakness. "I'm not laughing at you Vegeta..." She reached over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed the back of his neck. Something that made him quiver every time. "I can not accept this, it's wrong, all wrong..." He said, feeling the weakness coming back, stronger than before. "We need to talk Vegeta, about a lot of things...and we need to get it all out there, now. For starters, I told my mom and dad...they know everything." Vegeta turned to face her. "And..." He said.

"My daddy wants to kill you, but...I love you, so, my dad is forced to love you too." She giggled. He sat on his bed, taking her hand gingerly, and pulling her over. She sat next to him. "I don't know what to say, I have never faced something like this before..." She put her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. "same here. Where to begin." She said lazily. She began to trail her fingers up his arm, making him shiver. "How do you do that?" He asked. She looked up into his eyes. "Do what?" He took a deep breath. "Touch like that...so...softly..." She giggled lightly. "I dunno, how do you punch a hole through a mountain."

"Hmmph."

She giggled at his sounds. "Look, I'm scared, ok...and I need you here...with me." He looked her in her eyes now, and nodded. "I don't know...though...What if I hurt you?" She shook her head. "You need to learn to trust yourself, and quit tearing yourself down. Why _do_ you do that?" He looked away, putting his eyes on the floor. "I have to. Otherwise I'll go insane." She waited for a moment, while he collected his thoughts. "Because all my life...anytime I had felt true happiness, it was beaten out of me...I was not allowed to feel those feelings." He looked her in the eye. "I need to bring myself down, to level myself out when I'm with you woman...because it's foreign to me. The feeling of happiness. when you start to make me happy...I get paranoid..." Her every impression of him was shattered, and a new man appeared before her. A man who cried out to be loved. A broken man, in need of a strong, good woman to help him along the way, and she knew then and there what she had to do. She took his hand, and spoke with a whisper. "I've got you."

Spoot: Well...Chapter 10! Wow! longest one yet!

Vegeta: CHEESECAKE!

Spoot: HUH! Oh, yes'sir! *hands over whole cheesecake*

Vegeta: *runs away laughing*


	11. Dreams

Spoot: Well, I guess I've kept you all waiting long enough!

Vegeta: I'll say!

Spoot: Really?

Vegeta: _

Dreams

Vegeta watched intently as the woman he loved become possessed by a demon. She was screaming her head off. In pain, as she gave birth to their child. She looked over at him, and reached out. He leaned over to indulge her, and she took him by the neck. "I lisna loaana totsla!" What? Why couldn't he understand her. That was far from english. He pulled away from her, and looked over at the doctor. "Neee." He said, pushing the prince out of the way. What was going on here? The doctor put his hands between his woman's legs, and pulled, as she screamed. He closed his eyes, or so he thought. His mouth was dry, and his eyes burned. He heard the baby cry, and he looked. The little one looked...looked like Kakorot! He looked up at the doctor in shock, but he too looked like Kakorot! He looked over at his woman, and...she looked...LIKE KAKOROT!

Vegeta at straight up, he was drenched and breathing heavy. He looked over at the woman sleeping soundly. He pulled the covers back, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him. "Who's child are you carrying, really!" He snapped, pointing at her 5 moths of baby bump. She rubbed her eyes, then slapped his hand away. "Are you kidding me, go to sleep, you freak!" She rolled over, with a grumbled. He laid down, shaken a bit by what had conspired in his dream. Why did everyone look like that dopey bastard? and why did it bother him! He looked over at her. All he got was the back of her head for a view. He reached over and tapped her. she swatted his hand away, but he kept up his assault.

"What is your deal!" She growled, trying to roll over. She gave up, and turned her head, to look at him from her shoulder. "I need to know." He said softly. "I need to be sure that the child will be mine." She sighed, and made herself roll to face him. "Are you kidding me! Who's would it be!" He looked almost sheepish at that moment. "K...Kakorot's..." He looked down, with a pout. She rolled her eyes. "You've lost it." He looked up at her with a bit of a smile. "you think so? Then help me understand something, why would I awake from such an odd dream, about that child looking like Kakorot!" She giggled. "You got my weird dreams! Again, thanks for letting me sleep!" He sat up a bit, looking down at her. "You said that once before..."

"Yeah, you know how you've been getting up at like, two or three to eat ice cream? Well, I should be doing that. But you took it from me. You have sympathy symptoms! Like the weird dreams, and the moodiness...no, that's all the time for you." He sat up more. "Oh really?!" He crossed his arms over his chest with a scoff and a turn of the head. "All the time huh! You think I'm moody!" She giggled. "Think about it, you're kinda a jerk!" He looked over at her with a smile. "Oh, I know." He said slyly. He leaned over and put his face in her bubble. "I demand lips." She said, and he puckered his out, and she took them in hers. His kiss was soft, and distant. She pulled away. "Whats up with you?"

"Is the child mine?"

She slapped her brow. "Yes Vegeta...Yes..." He gave a little nod, and laid down. "That's good." He said softly, looking over at her. She had a glow to her, partly because of the moon light, and partly because of her condition. He never wanted her as bad as at that moment. He knew though, to keep his hands off. She would surly kill him, that's right...she...would kill _him_. He smiled. "What?" She asked, sleep dripping from her tone. He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, sleep now." He said sweetly. She reached over and began to stroke his hair, softly. He watched her hand, studying how she did it, keeping up with her movement. Trying to learn.

She was hovering over Vegeta, as he doodled something on a sheet of paper. He had his hand covering it. "You're no fun!" She snapped, trying to remove it. He swatted at her, "Will you get!" He hollered playfully. She crossed her arms, propping them up on her belly. "What are you drawing!" She yapped. He looked up at her, covering his paper better. "I'm not, now shoo! I can't draw anyway..." He mumbled the last line, going back to his page. She began to tap her foot. "I know better than that! I know for a fact you can draw! I've seen your art work!" She said. He looked up, with a smile on his face, "Have you now?" He tuned back to his paper. "Then you should be killed." She knew he was joking due to the sound in his voice, and the giggle he let out.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen, and his jaw dropped. Bulma was sitting at the table eating. that was not the part that shocked him, what shocked him was...what she was eating. She looked up at him with a smile. "Where did you get that!" He asked, pointing at her plate. She looked down at the red and yellow goop, then back up at him. "What? This? Got it from Chi Chi. Why?" He looked disgust. "Why...why is it wiggling?" He asked, afraid to step any further. She rolled her eyes. "It's jello!" She snapped, "Have you never had jello before!" He shook his head, and ventured a bit further. "Here," She said, handing over her spoon. He approached slowly, and took the spoon, and glared down at the wiggling dish. He shook his head, and handed the spoon back to her. She lost her _short_ temper, and stood up, and grabbed his nose. His mouth opened, and she shoved a spoon full of the goop into his mouth.

Vegeta took a deep breath, sucking in the smell of the good old outdoors. He watched as Chi Chi and Bulma talked and cooed over bulma's baby bump. "Ready?" Goku asked. Vegeta turned and faced the other man. He gave a little nod, but held up a finger. Goku turned his head to the side, confused. Vegeta turned around, "Go in the house Woman." He ordered. Chi CHi pointed at her self. Bulma looked a bit irritated. "No, the other woman." He snapped. Bulma put her hands on her full hips, and leaned over. "Who are you calling woman, and what makes you think you can just order me around!" She yelled. He walked up to her, placed a hand on the back of her head, and leaned in close. "I don't want you getting hurt, now get in the house." She looked up at him with wonder filled eyes. She nodded, and made her way indoors, taking Chi Chi with her.

It wasn't long before the novelty wore off, and Bulma became grouchy. She was pacing around the kitchen. "Who does he think he is! HUH! Ordering me around! I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself! I don't need him telling me to go in the house! I should go out there! That's what I'll do! I'll show him!" She snapped, reaching for the door. Chi Chi stopped her with one word, "Cheesecake." Bulma tuned around with big eyes, drool creeping out of the corner of her open mouth. Chi Chi giggled, and went for the fridge. "I thought that might get you." Bulma put a hand on her chin, "You know, its funny, I hate cheesecake..." Chi Chi was busy serving a slice. "Well, think about the DNA you're holding..." She said. Bulma sat down to her treat, and looked up. "I never thought about it like that! HA!" She then began to dig in.

"I wish you would just go to sleep!" She groaned. He looked over from his picture he was doodling. She had a pillow over her face. He removed it, and she shut her eyes tight, to block out the sudden harshness of the lamp. "I don't want a repeat of last night." He said simply, then let the pillow drop right back on her face. He giggled at her, as he went back to his doodle. "Please...shut the damn light off, before I kill you!" She snapped. He reached over and did as he was told. She was pleased, until she heard him scribbling on the paper. It was mind numbing! She hugged the pillow to her ears, then threw it at him, with this distraction, she snatched the paper from his hands. He hollered for a moment, until she sat up, and turned on her bed side lamp, on the paper, a list of names, not a doodle like she had though. His hand writing was chicken scratch, the only name she could make out, was Trunks.

Spoot: BUH BUH BUH!

Vegeta: SHADDAP!

Spoot: Naughty chair...

Vegeta: *pouts and hangs his head, and walks to the chair.*


End file.
